Waiting Up For You
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: Ron's away on an auror mission. Hermione's waiting up for him...well she tries. Fluff. One-shot.


**Waiting Up For You**

By. SadieAnnabethMellark (S.A.M.)

**Summary**: Ron's away on an auror mission. Hermione's waiting up for him...well she tries. Fluff. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Sadly my name isn't J.K. Rowling. She owns everything, but the plot.

* * *

Ron would be home tonight. He promised me he would. _I'll be home tomorrow, love. I'll even be home for dinner. _That's partly what he said in parting yesterday morning. It was torture just sitting at home and waiting with anticipation for my husband to come home. Yesterday passed by quickly since work had kept me busy, but today was a different story. It was Saturday and I had nothing to do. Most of the day I tried to find things to do to keep me from worrying, but I found nothing until around four o'clock in the afternoon when I decided to start making chicken, peas, and mashed potatoes. It was one of Ron's favorites and I was excited for him to be coming home where it was safe. _He'll be home soon_, I had thought as I had placed two full plates of food on the table, _He could walk in the door any second_.

Only, Ron didn't come home for quite sometime.

One hour past.

Two hours.

Four hours.

Six hours after he said he would be home and he still hadn't come. And that's why I was sitting here on our couch, curled up with my beat up copy of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. He still wasn't home and I was desperate not to go to bed until he came. I was curious as to why he was running six almost seven hours late. And so I sat and I started to read.

* * *

I knew Hermione would be upset that I was so late. I knew I was far too late for dinner and I knew I would hear about for the next day or so. If only Warsher and Finch hadn't been so busy arguing that they let one of the suspects slip away, making us chase him through four countries before we could re-catch him. If Finch hadn't opened his big moth in the first place, I wouldn't be apparting home at two o'clock in the morning to a worried sick and furious wife.

As I unlocked the door I prepared myself to get my ear shouted off. 'Mione really would be mad. And not the cute type of mad, the very scare mad. I opened the door and peeked in. The hallway light was off and so was the one to the kitchen. Had 'Mione gone to bed? I stepped into the hallway, shutting the door behind me, before I headed down the hall to the living room.

Light spilled under the door. So, Hermione was still up. I was filled with happiness and also nervousness. She was sure to shout at me.

I slowly pushed open the door, waiting for the screams of rage to start, but was met with silence. I stepped into the living room to find a scene I had not expected. Hermione was stretched out on the couch, a book laid on the floor like she had dropped it when she fell into sleep. Her hair, as bushy as ever hung slightly in her face and her bottom lip was jutting out in a small pout as she slept. I smiled to myself.

* * *

I woke up to a soft pressure on my lips. My eyes fluttered open to meet the crystal blue eyes of my husband.

"Ron." I breathed.

"Hello, love." he whispered, "Sorry, I woke you."

"Where have you been?" I asked suddenly feeling angry .

"Sorry I'm late. Warsher and Finch were arguing again and Stephons slipped away. Had to chase him through four countries." Ron's face bore an expression of true guiltiness, though he wouldn't meet my eyes. I sighed.

"Really?" I asked. Ron looked up and smiled slightly.

"Really." he verified. I felt tears prick my eyes.

"I was just so worried. I hate you having to go away and not being able to know where you are or what's going on."

"I know." he whispered softly trying to soothe me, "Believe me I wish I could stay home." Then he pulled me into his arms and we hugged onto each other. Ron was finally home. He was finally here, safe with me.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione, have you been here all night?" Ron asked as he pulled away and gave me his lopsided smile that I was in love with. I smiled too and nodded.

"Well, why don't we go up to bed?" I smiled wider as Ron suddenly pulled me into his arms bridal style and started down the hall towards our room.

He set me on our bed, kissed me on the lips once, and then changed into a pair of pajamas, before he crawled into bed next to me. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist as he spooned me.

"I missed you." he whispered.

"I missed you too." I whispered back.

"Just think, this was the last mission for a while."

"That's great. I'll be needing some help around the house, once I get big."

"Hmm?" Ron mumbled as he placed light kisses on the back of my neck.

"Ron." I took a deep breath before I continued, "We're gonna have a baby."

**THE END**

**A/N:(** I finished my semester exams today! WHOO-HOO! Five Day weekend here I come! Anyways, I decided to do this as a little celebratory piece in honor of finishing my first semester. This idea just popped into my head and I thought it would be a cute little scene to write about. Anyways. Read. Favorite. Review. S.A.M. :)** )**


End file.
